Making amends
by Sarahbear00001
Summary: Anakin has looked his son in the eyes for the first and last time. Now that he has become one with the Force, he doesn't know how to react to the faces he sees.
1. Chapter 1: Obi-wan and Padme

**Hi guys! I'm gonna make this short, because I wanna jump right in. I just found Black Veil Brides, and I have utterly fallen in love. Their song, "In the End" inspired me to write this. No songfic, no Anisoka. Anakin's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anakin's eyes fell from his son's face to a glorious light, pure and holy. He knew he was dying, but he didn't expect it to be so... _peaceful._ He entered the light, and his respiratory suit was replaced with... _his old Jedi robes? Am I one with the Force? _His grey, charred skin turned pink and glowed with radiance. His hair instantly grew back to it's lustrous brown, and his robotic limbs grew back to normal. He looked around, and saw somebody waiting for him. _Obi-wan? _The man approached him, and removed his cloak. It **was **Obi-wan. Anakin was at a loss for words. As he looked at him in disbelief, he could only feel ashamed.

"Obi-wan, I-" Anakin was hushed by Obi-wan holding up a finger, signaling quiet.

" My friend, do not feel remorse for what you have done. Do not dwell on the past." Anakin looked at him, tears welling in his eyes.

"But I killed so many. I'm a monster! I don't deserve your sympathy. I don't deserve to be here." Obi-wan placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him.

"Anakin, if you did not deserve to be here, you wouldn't be here. Now, let's go see the others." He looked up with terrified eyes.

" I-I can't... I can't face them after all that I have done..." He shook his head, and took a step back. Obi- wan looked at him, leaving Anakin feeling guilty. _I don't deserve somebody like him as a friend... _

"Don't you see? The man who destroyed Alderran, the man who killed the Jedi, it wasn't you. It was Darth Vader. Darth Vader killed Anakin Skywalker." He looked at him, with pleading eyes.

"But... all because I broke the code, I hurt so many. My love for Padme resulted in your death! I can't express how much I want to take it all back..."

"Oh Anakin, if you could just see... Come with me, and you will realize that you are not the monster you think." Anakin sighed, out of options. _I guess I have no choice..._ He followed Obi-wan through the mist, and ended up in a grand palace, very similar to the Jedi Temple. He saw many people, laughing and talking among themselves, until Anakin passed. Then all eyes fell upon him. None were angry, but they all looked... _sympathetic? _They continued, until Anakin heard a hauntingly familiar voice.

"Ani?" He turned to see Padme looking at him with soft brown, curious eyes.

"Padme?" He ran to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Padme, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..." She ran her fingers through his hair, just like she used to.

"It's alright, Anakin. I knew it, deep down. I knew you weren't evil."

"But I killed you... I can never take that back." She hugged him a little bit tighter.

"No, Anakin, you didn't kill me. The thought of loosing you did. I love you, Anakin."

He hugged her tightly. "I love you too. Might I ask where Ahsoka is?"

* * *

**So? How was it? Drama-bomb!**

**Anakin: But then I loooooost it allllll!**

**Ahsoka: Nice going, Sarah. ANAKIN QUIT SINGING!**

**Anakin: No! **

**Me:... Anakin, I've never been so proud...**

**Ahsoka: -sigh- Honestly... Please read, review, and give feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ahsoka

**Hello again! This is the second chapter, and possibly the last. I might make more, but I need ideas. Any help is appreciated! It will be Anakin's Pov, but will switch to Ahsoka's. Alright, let's go!**

* * *

He hugged her tightly. "I love you too. Might I ask where Ahsoka is?" Padme looked down to the floor, then to him.

"She... she's over here." Padme led Anakin through one of the amazing halls, until she approached a door.

"You stalled for a moment. Is there something I should know?" She sighed, and looked into his eyes with a look only she could give.

"She didn't take it well. Be gentle with her, it will probably be very hard for her to see you..." He hugged his wife, then took a deep breath. He entered the room, which was decorated in many colors of blue and green. _Her favorite colors._ He looked ahead at the girl sitting on a chair in the center of the room.

"S-Snips?" She didn't look up.

Ahsoka stared into the fireplace in front of her, filled with ashes and cinders. Seeing him enter the force... she was dumbstruck. _He doesn't deserve to be here! He hurt so many people, he's the reason a lot of us are here! _

"Ahsoka? Is... is it really you?" She didn't answer him. She _couldn't._ Tears welled in her eyes, as he approached her.

"Ahsoka, I'm so-" She held up her hand.

"Please..." Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she spoke softly, " Please don't say you're sorry. Don't make it harder." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. _Good, let him be sad. Let him feel the way he made me feel. _

"I know I hurt you... I can't take it back, I know, but I want things to go back to the way they were. Please..." She looked away from him, the few tears multiplying.

"You shouldn't have changed them. I don't know what you want me to say." He could see her face stained with tears, and approached her, but she turned away.

"...Say you forgive me." She stood up, and walked a few paces away. She took a deep breath, and turned to him.

"I can't! Deep down, I want to, but I just can't! You killed me, and now you're asking for forgiveness? I..." She turned away, her face wet "... the man that was my master is gone. He would never do anything like this. I looked up to you! I trusted you with my very **life! **I loved you as if you were my brother, father even, but you betrayed me, and the Jedi order. You don't deserve to be here!" She was sobbing as she spoke. "You killed so many people, and betrayed friendships and broke trusts! You're not a Jedi, you're a MURDERER! You killed Padme, and tried to kill your own son! For what? I honestly don't see how she can forgive you either. Don't you see the damage you've done? How can you even stand here in front of me? You raised your own lightsaber to me, and took my life. I looked into your mask, and I didn't see Anakin Skywalker. He's gone. I will NEVER forgive you! YOU KILLED MY MASTER, MY BEST FRIEND! I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED ANAKIN!" She was shouting so loud, she was sure the entire temple could hear her, but she didn't care. She screamed at the top of her lungs, with grief and anger for her lost best friend.

Anakin looked at his former apprentice, with sadness and shame filling him. She now stood facing away from him, sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka! I'm sorry for everything! I made a mistake, and it ruined my life. You don't know how much I want to take it all back... You're right, I am a murderer. I don't deserve to be here, I don't deserve forgiveness. You're right about all of it. You deserve peace, and to know that I love you as my sister, and my best friend. I'm sorry Ahsoka. I'll leave now." He turned to leave, and approached the door. He felt a tap on the shoulder, then turned to see Ahsoka behind him. She slapped him across the face, then pulled him into a deep hug. She whispered in his ear, as she clung to him.

"Don't ever hurt me again."

* * *

**:') ... That brought me to tears while I wrote it, but it felt awesome!**

**Anakin: -crying in the corner- THAT WAS SO SAD! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU, SARAH! THAT WAS TOO MUCH, I... WAHHHH!**

**Ahsoka:-comforting a crying Anakin- It's ok, Anakin. It all worked out, right? I forgave you.**

**Me: Ahsoka, you're awesome, Anakin, you're a crybaby. Ahsoka, would you give the notice please?**

**Ahsoka:-sitting on the couch, her head in a facepalm.- Sure. He's a lost cause...-looks over to Anakin, no longer crying, but singing AGAIN-**

**Anakin: WHO WILL TELLL, THE STORY OF YOUR LIFE! OH WOAHHHHHH!**

**Ahsoka: Please read, review, and give feedback! If we get ten reviews, Anakin will shut up! Pleeeease...**

**Me: Bye guys! **


End file.
